YPC5GG41
is the 41st episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 235th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Facing an accessory block, Rin is surprised when a handsome guy suddenly comes along and asks her out on a date. '' Summary Thinking of a brand new design, Rin sees a guy wearing a bunch of accessories and stops to observe him before continuing on her way. Meanwhile, Mucardia expresses how much he misses Bunbee, and Anacondy suggests he joins him, although she still has high hopes in his case. Later, at Natts House, Rin works on accessories while describing the guy she saw earlier. Nozomi is too interested in a brand new Cake Shop to entirely listen though, until Rin accuses her of this. She then asks Rin to tell her everything in hopes of showing she does care, but before Rin can really get into her opinions about the guy from before, Natts interupts to ask her why she wears accessories. Back at home, Rin is helping out with the family flower shop, thinking about other reasons to wear accessories when a handsome man (Mucardia in human disguise) shows up. He asks her to lend him a hand with some trouble he is having when her mother returns, telling him that Rin is free now. At Natts House, Nozomi wonders why she wears accessories as well. They are pretty and cute, but there's something else. Making conversation, Mucardia asks Rin what sorts of hobbies she has. She mentions hanging out with her friends, so he asks about their hobbies, strengths, and weakenesses. However, Rin was distracted by some accessories and is in thought regarding Natts earlier question, and she happens to spot his necklace and asks why he wears it. He replies that it is a fashion statement and he wears what he believes suits him best. He asks about her friends weakenesses again- but suddenly Rin spots a little girl crying and approaches to lend a hand. After she mentions having been separated from her brother Rin helps her to the police station, but seeing how worked up the girl is she hands over the brooch she made. This cheers the little girl up and she spots the bracelet Rin has on, and Rin decides to give it to her as well, surprised as the girl announces her wish to give it to her brother. Rin and Mucardia head to the new Cake Shop, with Mucardia sure that nobody will interrupt them there. Rin decides to bring back some of the cake for Nozomi when she suddenly remembers how much she was gushing about it earlier, and Mucardia suddenly asks why she cares for such pointless things- first accessories, and now cakes. To him, the most important thing is to fulfil your own desires. It's then Nozomi suddenly appears, because of her desire to eat some cake. As she spots Rin and Mucardia, Rin attempts to explain but struggles. Suddenly the waiter shows up with some tea and cakes, and they stand up upon recognizing him as Bunbee. Bunbee asks Mucardia if he wanted to be the leader of Pretty Cure as well, and Mucardia points out that he betrayed Eternal- only to realize he overspoke. Bunbee decides to ought him to make sure the girls understand, then takes off running. Nozomi and Rin are shocked as Mucardia decides to reveal himself and changes into his true form- a humanoid cockroach. Nozomi with Rin transform into Cure Dream and Cure Rouge and he summons a Hoshina from the table. As the girls struggle to fight against it the others show up to help, expressing shock after they find out their "new enemy" was actually the handsome male they met, Momoi. Milky Rose uses her Metal Blizzard to defeat the hoshina and the Cures use Rainbow Rose Explosion to defeat Mucardia, but he uses a shield until he is capable of escape. Back at Natts House, the guy from before comes in and he is shown wearing Rin's bracelet. He is joined by the younger girl from before and he mentions that he often wears so many accessories because of her. In this time, Rin is able to reach an answer and informs Natts that another reason for wearing accessories is to answer the feelings of others. Nozomi doesn't seem surprised, claiming that she thought so as well, since Rin always puts her all into making accessories and often wears them. With that the siblings decide to purchase more of Rin's accessories. Major Events *Bunbee tries to get a job as a waiter but is forced to abandon it when he discovers Mucardia with Rin. *Mucardia's secret attacks on Pretty Cure are revealed and he is forced to show his true form. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Mucardia *Bunbee *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Natsuki Kazuyo Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!